In the Crow's Nest
by Fieryfly
Summary: Sanji follows Zoro and Luffy secretly to the crow's nest to see what those two are always doing up there. ZoLu. One-Shot.


Well an inspiration hit me last night when I couldn't sleep. So I started writing and this came out. It is just a short ZoLu story with slightly sexual contact (kissing).

Enjoy!

**In the Crow's Nest**

When Luffy bothered Sanji in the kitchen and shouted for meat, Sanji kicked him out with one swing of his foot with the message that he had to wait with eating till dinner.

When Luffy was bothering Nami while she was sunbathing or studying her maps, Sanji came and kicked him away while apologizing to the lovely navigator and offering her a drink.

When Luffy irritated Robin while she was studying Sanji made sure he smashed him down to the ground so that his face was nothing more than swollen flesh. (Of course Robin than only saw Sanji's eyes filled with hearts for the rest of the day, but well she was reading anyway.)

When Luffy hindered Chopper by his medical work by making weird faces Sanji… well he did nothing for everything what Luffy did was in Choppers sparkling eyes great.

When Luffy scared Usopp while he was repairing the ship Sanji let him be until Usopps screams became a bother to one of his lovely melorines.

When Luffy pestered Zoro by his afternoon nap Sanji completely ignored it and when the swordsman than disappeared to the crow's nest he thought that was fine.

But lately something had been bothering the cook. Ever since that first time that Luffy actually followed Zoro up to the crow's nest the captain had started bothering Zoro more and more and every time this ended in Zoro moving away and Luffy following him. Well this time Sanji was sure to figure out what those two were at.

Thus when the time came that Zoro again moved away from his place by the railing Sanji secretly climbed up the robes towards the nest after waiting several minutes. There came no sound from the top and again Sanji wondered what the hell was happening up there. Slowly he raised his head above the wood that separated Zoro and Luffy from him and stared to the two guys who were sitting opposite each other.

Zoro's mouth was closed and his eyes glared to Luffy's with one of the deadliest glare's Sanji had ever seen while Luffy had his arms crossed and a pained look on his face. Yet his eyes were focused on the male in front of him.

A staring contest. Baka's.

After five minutes of watching Sanji was about to give up and climb down again until:

'Aaaaaahh,' Luffy's eyes dropped from Zoro's face. 'You win,' he sighed, '…again.'

A skew grin crossed Zoro's lips and his eyes turned less frightening. 'And you know what that means, don't ya?'

Luffy pouted. 'Well no fair! Again!' But the swordsman shook his head and grinned evilly as he stretched his arms and grabbed Luffy's shirt.

_What the hell are those two doing?_ Sanji thought confused while he was about to interfere and save his young captain from a curtain punishment. Yet his movement halted abruptly when the swordsman pulled Luffy closer and closer and eventually landed his lips on his own.

'…!'

Sanji was sure that Luffy would now hit the swordsman, that shitface, on his head and would get angry, but neither of those two things happened. He saw Luffy smile and accepting the kiss with a soft sigh of… pleasure, he guessed. No, he didn't only accept, he returned the kiss and their lips parted while their eyes closed.

It was too much.

Shocked Sanji let go of the wood he had been clinging to, too puzzled to remember that he was up several meters in the air. Slowly he started to fall towards the deck on his face still the confused look.

SMACK!

Luffy opened one eye, lifted his head slightly and looked around. 'Mmwham thmm mellmm hmmppemm?' (What the hell happened?) He moaned under the kiss.

'Whmm cmmres.' (Who cares.) Zoro responded while pulling Luffy's face back to him. 'I wmmmmon,' (I won) he pulled away from the kiss for a moment. 'So that means…'

'That you go on top,' Luffy sighed, 'But I am capta-'

His words were stopped by Zoro who bowed over him and placed a second kiss on Luffy's lips.

* * *

**End**

Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think about it.


End file.
